


Blame it on My Own Sick Pride

by ohanotherday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dressing Room Hijinks, Exhibitionism, F/M, Nudity, Occurs in episode 1x11, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanotherday/pseuds/ohanotherday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering how they barely knew each other, Stiles was much more forward when he demanded Lydia dance with him than he should’ve been. It was probably due to the fact that Lydia and Stiles’ shopping trip to Macy’s before the formal was a lot more eventful than they let on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on My Own Sick Pride

Lydia didn’t have an actual interest in Stiles, but it was strange seeing how he only looked at her eyes after she tried on dress after dress. Jackson couldn’t help but rake his eyes over her body whenever she took him clothes shopping. So when Lydia put on the third dress and Stiles had still only made very objective comments about the dresses, she yanked him by the arm and pulled him into the women’s fitting rooms. Stiles sputtered about invasions of privacy and illegalities, but she merely sat him down in the dressing room across from hers. There was absolutely nobody else in here. Totally no reason to start freaking out. Even Allison had yet to grace them with her presence.

“I’m tired of walking outside after every single dress. Anyways, if someone comes in, just shut the door to your dressing room.”

Stiles nodded his head. “Right, right, makes total sense. Less walking distance, quicker we’ll be able to leave.”

“Shush.”

Lydia closed the dressing room door, but this time she stayed right in front of the door while she changed. Lydia slipped off her current dress and paused as if she didn’t already know she wanted to try on all the strapless dresses first and then the halters.  When she put the next dress on and opened the door, Stiles was staring at the ground. “Stiles.”

Stiles looked up at the dress and immediately turned his attention to Lydia’s eyes. “Oh, very poofy.”

“Poofy?” Lydia looked down at her dress. If this was his way of calling her fat, she was going to hit him.

“There’s just a lot of tulle,” Stiles explained.

Lydia rolled her eyes, though it was true. There was way too much tulle for this dress. And she was so petite that the dress made her look like some cupcake. “Next dress,” Lydia sighed. Lydia closed the door, but this time she called Stiles over. “Stiles, stand outside of the door and hang up my dresses as I go.”

Stiles grumbled, but he grabbed the dress and hanger she was holding underneath the door. Lydia checked to see if he was looking through the door, but he was busy fighting with the hanger. “Stiles! Use the dress loops.”

“I’m trying, but they just keep fighting me,” Stiles snapped, making eye contact with Lydia through the door slats as he did so. Stiles froze. Any other boy would’ve taken the opportunity to let his eyes linger over her lace bra and panties, but he immediately averted his eyes.

Lydia groaned. This game she was playing wouldn’t work if Stiles refused to participate. Lydia wasn’t an exhibitionist, but she had expected Stiles to at least try to sneak a peek at her through the stupid Macy’s dressing room doors. Those doors were so badly designed. So many Macy’s stores “accidentally” installed their doors upside down, making it easy to see straight through. She was surprised Macy’s hadn’t already replaced them in fear of multiple law suits. Those backward blinds were going to get Macy’s in a lot of trouble one day. But they also made it sort of exciting when she took guys—well Jackson—with her shopping.

“Sorry!” Stiles yelped. “I didn’t mean to look, I swear! It’s just, you yelled at me and I was—”

Stiles cut himself off, and Lydia strained to hear what he was so focused on. She could hear the click clacking of high heels that must’ve scared Stiles. Lydia opened the door and pulled Stiles inside. If she were with Jackson, he could just pay the employee off, but Lydia doubted Stiles had that amount of cash on him. And Lydia refused to be unable to shop at Macy’s because she decided to sneak a boy she barely knew into the women’s fitting rooms. “Feet,” Lydia whispered, motioning for Stiles to climb up onto the seat. Lydia grabbed a random dress from the pile and pulled it in front of her body. When she heard the employee coming near her dressing room, she whipped the door open. The employee jumped back.

Lydia tried to look appalled while she hugged the dress in front of her. “Are you peeping on me?”

The employee, Liz according to the name tag, looked shocked. “No, someone just mentioned there was arguing coming from the dressing room.”

Lydia huffed. “Well, obviously there’s nothing going on here, except for you attempting to invade my personal space.”

Lydia refused to glare at Stiles when she heard him suppress a snicker. So what if Lydia had opened the door? It was a matter of knowing when to use embarrassment to her advantage. If she could embarrass the employee enough, the employee would leave with her tail tucked between her legs.

“Sorry, miss.”

The employee turned around and backtracked as quickly as possible, avoiding from looking at any of the stalls as she exited the dressing room.

When they no longer heard footsteps, Stiles spoke up. “What if someone really had heard serious fighting? What if she could’ve saved some helpless victim from getting raped in the back of a dressing room?” Stiles whispered.

Lydia smacked Stiles on the cheek, but she covered his mouth to suppress his groan. The employee would be back in an instant if she heard those kinds of noises. “The only person who will be a helpless victim is you if you get me kicked out of one of my favorite stores,” Lydia hissed.

Lydia glared at Stile before realizing just how close she was to him. Lydia gently took her hand off of Stiles’ mouth. “Sorry,” Lydia weakly offered.

Stiles rubbed a hand over his left cheek. “It’s alright,” Stiles sighed. Stiles looked at the door. “Should we leave now?”

Lydia shook her head. “Too soon. The employee might still be out there.” Lydia pressed a hand against the red halter dress hanging in front of her. “Anyways, I still need my dress,” Lydia smiled. Lydia was trying to reassure Stiles that the situation was okay, but Stiles looked panicked as hell. “Calm down. There’s no way we’re getting in trouble.”

Stiles nodded, but Lydia could see the welt forming on his face. Lydia hadn’t meant to be so rough with him. She was barely friends with him. And if anyone ever hit her like that, Lydia would’ve stormed off, but Stiles just sat there. Lydia brushed her hand over the red handprint she had left on Stiles, but pulled it back when Stiles winced. “I’m sorry, Stiles,” Lydia apologized once more, but Stiles just shrugged. Lydia sighed. Stiles shouldn’t have just accepted that sort of abuse, no matter how pretty she was. She would have to make it up somehow.

Lydia turned to the red halter dress, taking off her bra as she did so. Lydia hung her bra up on the hook, and took the red dress off the hanger. This time, Lydia could see in the mirror how Stiles catalogued every single outline of her body with his eyes as she did so. Stiles’ eyes lingered on her breasts, and Lydia took longer than necessary to slip into the dress. Rather than zip it up herself, Lydia walked closer to Stiles.

“Zip it up, please.” Lydia turned around once he nodded his head. Lydia held still, but she could feel the dress bunching when Stiles’ shaky hands tried zipping it up. “You need to hold the base of the zipper,” Lydia huffed.

Lydia placed her hand just over her ass to point out where Stiles needed to hold the zipper.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Stiles. It’s an invisible zipper, if you don’t hold the base, it’ll break.”

“It looks pretty visible to me,” Stiles quipped, but one hand was already holding the base of the zipper, his hand almost cupping the top of her ass.

“It’s just the name of this kind of zipper,” Lydia explained.

Lydia pulled her long hair to the front of her body, and Stiles zipped it all the way up. Lydia twirled a couple of time before stopping in front of Stiles. “Well? How does it look?”

This time Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes from raking over her body, and Lydia knew the thin chiffon was doing nothing to hide her pert nipples.

“It looks good,” Stiles gulped. “But maybe too much for the dance?”

Lydia looked at herself in the mirror. “Perhaps. Plus it’s doing nothing to hide these panty lines.” Lydia stuck her hands under her dress, yanking her panties down and stepping out of them once they slid down. Lydia picked up her panties and placed them next to Stiles, bouncing back over to the mirror. “This looks better though, right?”

“Yeah,” Stiles exhaled shakily.

Lydia paused. Stiles didn’t sound like he was going to be able to handle what she was going to do next. Lydia pulled at the light pink dress on the hook. She had already decided it would be her dress for formal, but now she finally decided to get Stiles’ opinion on it. “But I do really love this pink dress, don’t you?”

Stiles broke his stare away from her body to look at the light pink dress she was holding. “Yeah, it was probably the best of the bunch.”

Lydia tilted her head toward Stiles. “It _is_ the best, Stiles.”

“Yep,” Stiles nodded.

“So I think we found my dress. Now we can finally leave.”

Stiles immediately stood up. “Oh good!”

Lydia shoved Stiles back down. “My zipper, Stiles.”

Stiles bit his lip as he looked at Lydia, but his leg was shaking, and rather than agree, he gripped her waist and turned her around, brushing her hair out of the way and unzipping her dress in one fluid motion. Lydia was pretty sure Stiles broke the zipper, but she slipped out of her dress and tossed it in Stiles’ lap. “Hang that up, please.”

Stiles squeaked, probably because she was naked and currently leaning over him to grab her panties, but she dropped them on the floor. If Stiles asked, she would say it was an accident. “Grab that for me?”

 Lydia waited while Stiles ducked down to pick them off the floor, but his hands were shaking when he gave them to her. Lydia slipped them on and put her bra and clothes back on. When Lydia was ready, Stiles grabbed the leftover dresses, flinging them over the return pile instead of neatly hanging them up on the rack, and ran up the escalator to the third floor as fast as possible. Lydia shook her head. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t be stopped by a furniture sales associate before he got to the only bathroom in Macy’s. If not, Lydia would just have to pretend he didn’t totally jizz in his pants.

Lydia looked down at the pink dress she was holding. She didn’t even like Stiles. It was just a moment of affirmation of her sex appeal. If she could do this to Stiles, she could definitely get Jackson back. Jackson was who she wanted back. That was all.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Sail" by Awolnation. 
> 
> Also, the things mentioned about Macy's doors really are true. I used a prompt generator, and the word "exposed" came up with the Lydia/Stiles pairing, and I instantly thought of Macy's and its legal issues. Here's a link to [an article and video](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2011/08/08/macys-dressing-rooms_n_921108.html) about it.
> 
> And I had three different ideas for how Lydia's dress looked. There's [dress #1](http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/P10758090.jpg), [dress #2](http://www.sino-treasure.com/pri/o/201104/Elastic-Woven-Satin-Chiffon-Beading-Ruffle-Halter-Column-Mini-Red-Cocktail-Dress-Homecoming-Dress-2352-3973.jpg), and [dress #3](http://img.alibaba.com/wsphoto/v0/517068874/2011-Sexy-red-long-strapless-jewel-halter-chiffon-dress.jpg). I'm partial to the top of dress #3 and the bottom of dress #2. But seriously, Holland Roden is so pretty she could make all of those dresses look good.


End file.
